


Rescue

by Deanangst



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Melodious329 her promt was Rescue.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: It's fake....all lies I tell you..Lies... I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Rescued.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked as he plopped down on the couch beside Chris.

Chris ran his finger over the screen of his iphone, scrolling through the long list of comments. “I’m trying to find a good prompt for the next 5.”

“Oh let me see.” Steve pulled the phone from Christian’s hands earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

“Didn’t your momma teach you not to steal toys for the other kids?” Chris asked in mock anger.

“No, Momma taught me not to steal toys from the bigger kids. She never said anything about little Okies“ Steve laughed as he darted from the couch before Chris could launch a full attack. 

“Here’s one .. Top 5 movies.” Steve read.

“I did that one last year, I’ve answered most of them already..” Christian complained.

“Top five places you almost got caught having Sex?” 

“Yeah saying Steve’s mom’s bathroom would really help keep the secret going strong.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“I hate to tell ya bro but I think the cats been out of the bag for a while.” Steve laughed as he searched further down the list. “Oh hey here is a good one. Melodious329 wants to know your top 5 rescues.”

“Really? Rescues… hum.” Christian reached for the beer he’s left sitting on the coffee table and took a slow drink as he thought. “Well there was that one time back in 2001 when you rescued me from that red headed bartender, you wound up with a busted lip that night right?”

“Yeah and I got you as a consolation prize.” Steve shot back.

“Consolation prize my ass.. Then there were the times you were there to drive me home after I’d had a few too many.”

“Come on Chris I don’t think this is what they had in mind, I think they want to know who you have rescued.” Steve tried to get Chris back on track.

“Hey, My list..my rescues. Oh wait, there was that one time camping when I rescued you from..” Christian started speaking, eyes twinkling as he watched Steve turn red.

“Don’t..it was an honest mistake.” Steve tried to defend himself.

“Honest mistake….If I wasn’t such a good guy I wouldn’t have stopped you. Just be glad I stumbled across you when I did. One minute later and.”

“Yeah yeah, okay so I didn’t know what poison oak looked like sue me. Camping with my family involved an RV and camp ground bathrooms.” Steve rolled his eyes and waved his hand trying to get Chris to move on.

Christian grew quiet, and his expression grew serious as he stared at Steve. “That night..at the party.” 

“There have been lots of Parties Chris, your gonna have to be more specific.” 

“The first party, the one at your apartment, right after we met.” Chris supplied a little more detail.

Steve thought back trying to place an incident at the party where he would have rescued Christian. “I don’t..what are you talking about?”

“That night, that week really. It was a bad time. The series I was cast in ended I was back at work delivering scripts and trying to get another acting job and I was really starting to wonder if I’d made a mistake coming to LA. I was thinking of leaving. Then I met you and that night at the party you gave me something back that I didn’t know that I’d lost. You gave me back music and it was like things started falling into place. You rescued me that night and you never even knew it.” 

Steve crossed the room and tossed the phone on the couch, bending over he placed his hands on the sides of Christian’s face and leaned in kissing him deeply. Steve break the kiss when the need for air became to great but he didn'w want to pull away, instead he rested his forehead against Chris’s. “I think that Rescue should count at two, because you saved me that night as well.”


End file.
